Yoyo/JSRF
Yoyo is one of the main characters in Jet Set Radio Future. DJ Professor K describes him as "a guy who'll blow your mind with his silver tongue". Appearance Overall, Yoyo from Jet Set Radio Future looks very different from his counterpart in Jet Set Radio, aside from them both having narrow red sunglasses and a similar angular grin. Jet Set Radio Future's Yoyo is much thinner and taller, wears a light blue hoodie (with the hood down) with an orange strap around it that goes diagonally across his chest. He also wears brown cargo shorts and has brown fingerless gloves and yellow skates. Perhaps the most notable difference with the Yoyo from Jet Set Radio, however, is his short, bright green hair. Role in Jet Set Radio Future Yoyo is the first character playable character, and so the one used during the tutorial at the start of the game. Later on in the game, Yoyo is kidnapped by the Noise Tanks, and a robotic duplicate known as NT-3000 poses as him for some time while the real Yoyo is kept locked up in the Fortified Residential Zone. In-Game Statistics Jet Set Radio Future *An asterisk (*) denotes this character's highest skill. Trivia *As his name might suggest, Yoyo does tend to say the word "Yo" a lot, including while pulling off tricks. *Although there is no real 'main' character in Jet Set Radio Future, Yoyo seems to be the closest to one, given how he is the first character you play as and the only individual member of the GG's to have a real role in the plot beyond his initial recruitment This is similar to how Beat seemed to be the main character of Jet Set(Grind) Radio. **Despite this, it is notable that Yoyo is nowhere to be found on any of the box art. *Similar to how Gum taught Beat the basics in Jet Set Radio, Yoyo is taught these same basics by Gum in Jet Set Radio Future, making her appear almost as the 'teacher' of the GG's. *After you save Yoyo from the Golden Rhinos, if you talk to Garam using Yoyo, he will mention that he's caused enough trouble "for the both of us" hinting that the two are friends and like causing trouble. *"The Concept of Love" could be considered his theme song, but this could be just a coincidence since it is also Jet Set Radio Future's overall theme song. *Yoyo and Beat share the same idle dance animation. *In the English manual for JSRF, Yoyo is described by DJ Professor K as "A newcomer to GG. He loves to tell a lie more than anything else." *Aside from a Method, his air tricks contain exclusively spins (Abstract 360, 720, 1080). This seems to show his silly nature. *Although he isn't supposed to be reachable in the Fortified Residential Zone until all the red devices in the level have been tagged, he actually has some dialogue if you reach him through well-timed jumps while the timer is still going. He says "You know, sometimes, even I can't tell the difference between me and the real Yoyo. But what are you standing around here for? The bomb! Hurry!" *There is an official Jet Set Radio Future JP website that describes Yoyo as "skittish" in his profile, explaining his jittery demeanor that is sometimes apparent throughout the game. Gallery Yoyo.jpg|Yoyo's logo Yoyo6.png|Yoyo in Jet Set Radio Future. jsrf_yoyo825.png|Yoyo in Jet Set Radio Future. Yoyo5.png|Yoyo in Jet Set Radio Future. Yoyo2.png|Yoyo in Jet Set Radio Future. Yoyo4.png|Yoyo in Jet Set Radio Future. Category:Characters Category:Jet Set Radio Future Character Category:GG's